THE ONE I LOVE
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Aku benci karena dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia Wonnie, Wonnie yang meninggalkan Kyunnie setelah kecelakaan. Wonnie yang meninggalkan Kyunnie selama 12 tahun. Dan Wonnie yang tidak berani menampakan diri karena tubuhnya menjadi monster 70kg! / WonKyu / Boy's Love, NC, Smutt, Romance / One Shot


_**Author : Winda **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. **_

_**BL, Smutt, Romance, OOC, Typo.**_

_**One Shot.**_

===== TOIL =====

_**Jodoh memang ada di tangan Tuhan.**_

_**Siapa sangka orang yang kau temui di tempat, kondisi, dan waktu yang tidak terduga bisa jadi dia adalah jodohmu. Jodoh memang sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan sejak manusia di lahirkan. Siapa saja tidak bisa memilih ingin berjodoh dengan siapa, semua sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan.**_

_**Dan sekarang rupanya 'Kyuhyun' sedang merutuki dirinya atas segala kebodohan yang telah di lakukannya. Ia merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan 'Ya' untuk di jodohkan dan dengan bodohnya ia juga pergi dari bandara begitu saja, walau ia tahu hanya hari itu dia dapat bertemu dengan tunangannya sebelum hari pernikahan mereka yang di laksanakan hari ini. **_

===== TOIL =====

**Author Pov**

Jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan _**''Cinta dari mata turun ke hati''**_ Maka orang yang menciptakan kata-kata itu akan berurusan dengan nama _'Super kaya' _yang bisa membeli apa saja dengan uangnya. Namja itu selalu menentang istilah istilah _**'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'**_ karena baginya cinta seperti itu hanya akan membawanya pada rasa sakit dan patah hati.

**Tokyo, Jepang.**

"Shitt! _Appa_, selalu seenaknya menyuruhku pergi dan pulang seenaknya" Umpat Namja berlesung pipi mengendus kesal, di lemparnya handphone super canggihnya sampai terbentur dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Masih dengan tampang kesalnya, namja atau sebut saja _'Choi Siwon_' melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi −untuk mandi pastinya. Usai mandi Siwon keluar dengan balutan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Sudah jelas Absnya terpampang jelas. Sedikit bergeser dari tempat Siwon menatap tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin yang menempel di dinding samping lemarinya

"Kau memang _tampan_ Choi Siwon! pantas saja yeoja-yeoja bodoh itu bertekuk lutut pada pesonamu" Bangganya dengan kepercayaan diri yang full bahkan melebihi batas kewajaran.

**TOK!TOK!**

Masih dengan kebanggan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, sedikit membenarkan posisi handuknya agar tidak terlepas. Kemudian Siwon membuka pintu tersebut, di balik pintu berdiri seorang Yeoja berpakaian cukup minim dan sexy. Namun sayang dari seragam yang di pakaianya rupanya Yeoja itu adalah pegawai hotel tersebut.

"Anyeonghaseo, tuan." sapanya ramah, Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Pegawai itu nampak membawa sebuklet mawar merah ditangan kirinya. Tak bisa di pungkiri kini mata Yeoja itu tertuju pada bagian bawah Siwon yang hanya menggunakan handuk, **So** **Sexy.**

"Mian tuan saya datang hanya ingin mengantarkan bunga ini untuk anda" seru pegawai tersebut memalingkan pandangannya dan memberikan Siwon sebuklet bunga.

"Gomawo Agasshi" Ucap Siwon tepat di telinga pegawai tersebut dengan nada yang cukup menggoda. Pegawai itu nampak tersipu dan menundukan kepalanya. Siwon mengambil Buklet bunga tersebut.

"Ne.. kalau _be-gitu sa-ya_ permisi.." Girls Room itu berbalik meninggalakan Siwon. Namun Siwon menarik tangannya dan mencium singkat pipi Girl Room tersebut.

**CHU**

Kucupan singkat itu mampu membuat pegawai tersebut terhipnotis dan mematung di tempat, sementara Siwon tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Stella Kim.. Cih.." setelah membaca pengirim bunga tersebut siwon melemparkan bunga tersebut kedalam tong sampah.

"Aku bosan padanya.." gumamnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur . Handphone Siwon berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk. Di ambilnya ponselnya yang memang berjumlah banyak dari atas nakas dan di angkatnya.

"Yeoseyo...?! Nugu?!"

"Jessica oppa. Masih ingat?!"

"Tentu saja Cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu Honey?!"

"Jangan memanggilku Honey. Nanti pacar Oppa bisa marah."

"Pacar?! Kau kan pacarku.. kkk~"

"Mwo?! Apa Oppa menembakku?!"

"Menurutmu?! Oke hari ini kita jadian..."

"Mwo?!"

_Semudah itukah memulai sebuah hubungan baru?!_

===== TOIL =====

**SEOUL**

Seorang Namja manis dan sangat imut nampak tengah duduk tidak bersemangat di salah satu meje kantin di kampusnya. Tangan kanannya hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya. Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit panjang, poni yang menutupi kening indahnya, kulit putih yang bersinar, sepasang mata _Onyx_ coklat yang menawan, hidung mancung dan jangan lupa tubuh tinggi dan juga langsing. Mungkin jika ini jam kuliah normal pasti akan banyak namja dan yeoja yang berebut untuk sekedar berdekatan dengan namja itu, tapi sayang hari itu hanya beberapa orang saja yang masuk karena ini memang hari libur. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya namja itu menatap sekelilingnya yang memang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Arrgh... menyebalkan kemana mereka sih..'' gerutunya entah pada siapa.

"Kyunnie! Kyaaa, mianhae kami lama..." ucap seseorang dari belakang yang langsung memeluk namja yang di panggil Kyunnie itu dari belakang. Di susul oleh 2 namja lain yang langsung duduk di depan namja yang di panggil Kyunnie itu.

"Kalian membuatku menunggu.." Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. namja yang memeluknya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan marah dong honey! masa begitu saja marah.. nanti imutnya hilang loch..'' canda namja itu dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku Honey Henry-ah, nanti orang bisa salah paham." kritik Kyuhyun, Henry hanya tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu nanti orang mengira kalian 'H' ? hhhaaa'' timpal namja berambut blonde menyilangkan jarinya membentuk huruf H sambil tertawa

"Dasar kau monkey pikiran ngeres." tambah namja di sebelahnya mencubit pelan lengan namja berambut blonde tersebut.

"Sakit tahu, Ryeowook-ah.." keluh namja berambut blonde atau biasa di panggil Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk.

"Sudah.. sudah... aku menyuruh kalian bertemu di sini karena ingin membicarakan hal penting.." Ucap Kyuhyun, ketiga sahabatnya itu menghentikan tawanya dan balik menatap serius Kyuhyun

"Hal apa, Kyunnie?!" tanya Henry. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pendek dan memasang wajah penuh penderitaan.

"Hwwaa... Eomma.. akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang Namja hwaa...'' ucap Kyuhyun setengah frustasi menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja, ketiga sahabatnya membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? di jodohkan?!''

"Dengan Namja?!"

"Ne, dan besok aku harus menjemputnya di bandara... hwaaa..." Kyuhyun semakin berteriak frustasi, mengingat besok dia harus menjemput tunangannya tersebut. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap iba tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa.__

===== TOIL =====

**AIRPORT**

Siwon baru saja turun dari pesawat. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Seoul cukup melelahkan baginya di tambah ia di suruh untuk menunggu orang yang akan menjeputnya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri menelusuri bandara. Banyak mata yang tertuju padanya, bahkan ada yang menabrak dinding karena terlalu terpesona oleh kharisma Choi Siwon?! segitu besarkah pesonanya?! Siwon hanya menebarkan senyuman termanisnya.

"_Aku memang tampan_'' gumamnya percaya diri.

-SJ Walkin-

_**I'm walkin' to the day,**_

_**I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (Wo~)**_

_**I'm walkin' to the day(eh eh eh eh)**_

Ponselnya berdering, namja Choi itu memasukan lengannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan mengambil Ponselnya.

"Hallo My Honey." ucapnya pada orang di sebrang telphonenya.

"Hallo beb. Kau dimana sekarang ?!" tanya yeoja di sebrang sana.

"Bandara, kau dimana jadi kan kita bertemu di sini."

"Ne, aku sudah sampai dan sekarang aku baru keluar dari toilet. kau tunggu aku di Cafetaria saja.."

''No problem.. tapi sebaiknya kau tunggu aku di sana.. oke! jangan pergi..''

**-Plip-**

Namja Choi itu mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju toilet ladies di ujung bandara.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Menyebalkan!

Sungguh sial nasibku kali ini. kenapa juga ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Alasan Eomma hanya satu _**'Kami Sudah di Jodohkan Sejak kecil**_ ' benarkah seperti itu?! bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak semua ini, tidak bisa! parahnya aku di jodohkan dengan seorang namja pula, aish memang pernikahan _sesama jenis itu hal biasa_ tapi tetap saja terdengar menggelikan

Dan sekarang aku seperti orang bodoh, diam dan menunggu namja itu. ah, bahkan hanya mengandalkan foto masa kecilnya saja mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan namja itu. Dari fotonya aku yakin namja itu bertubuh _gemuk_, berpipi _chubby_ dan ah... yang membanggakan dari dirinya hanya _sepasang dimple_ yang menghiasi pipi chubby nya saja. selebihnya entah mau di sebut apa, beruntung sekali namja itu berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, ani sangat kaya.

Tapi tatapan dan senyuman namja gendut ini seakan tidak asing bagiku. Sepertinya aku sering melihat tatapan dan senyumannya ini? _**Wonnie**_, yak Cho Kyuhyun bodoh mana mungkin _**Wonniemu **_ itu adalah bocah gendut ini! dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan tidak mungkin kembali, lagi pula Wonnie tidak berbadan gemuk seperti ini. Tidak Mungkin!

Sudahlan aku tidak ingin cerita masa laluku yang bisa membuat siapa saja menitihkan air mata. Lihat wajahku sampai berkeringat karena cuaca dan hati yang sangat panas ini. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun menampakan diri dengan wajah seperti ini? Andwe! harga diriku bisa turun drastis. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat merapihkannya di toilet .

**Author pov**

Rupanya Siwon sudah memiliki janji dengan yeoja chingu barunya yang baru saja semalam menjadi pacarnya itu. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadisnya itu sampai-sampai Siwon menemuinya di Toilet −tempat yeoja itu berada.

"Jessica, kau dimana?'' tanya Siwon melalui telepon.

"Aku di depan toilet yeoja samping toilet namja.."

"Okke.."

-Plip-

Siwon pun menghampipri Jessica yang asik berkaca di depan toilet, sedikit merapihkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Honey.." Siwon langsung memeluk dari belakang kekasihnya itu.

"jeongmal bogosipho Oppa.." Ucap Jessica membalas pelukan Siwon

"Ne, nado Bogosipho honey..'' Siwon membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. lalu keduanya saling melepaskan rindu.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja Honey.." kata Siwon yang langsung menarik tangan Jessica masuk kedalam toilet namja yang bersebelahan dengan toilet yeoja tersebut.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di depan toilet. Kyuhyun sedikit pusing harus mencari tunangannya itu, bagaimana tidak hanya bermodalkan foto masa kecil. Bisa saja namja itu kini telah berubah. Zaman sekarang serba instan bukan? ingin tampan atau cantik bukankan bisa melakukan Operasi plastik? ingin langsing bisa sedot lemak. (?). hah kyuhyun tak habis pikir kenapa ummanya memberikan foto itu ?!

"Susah juga mencari Cowok gendut itu..'' Ucapnya dan masuk kedalam toilet.

Di dalam sana matanya membelalak menyaksikan sepasang Namja dan yeoja yang tengah asyik **berciuman.** Sudah bisa di tebak kedua orang itu adalah Siwon dan Jessica.

Posisi mereka memang bisa mengundang cibiran bahkan timpukan dari siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jessica yang duduk di wastafel dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk erat leher Siwon dan Siwon yang melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Jessica. Keduanya sedang asyik saling melumat dan memainkan lidah lupa decakan yang terdengar jelas.

''Menjijikan? dasar pasangan mesum.." cibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak geram dan jijik melihat seorang yeoja yang bisa-bisanya masuk kedalam toilet namja dan berciuman di dalam sana.

"Ehem..." Kyuhyun berdehem dengan cukup keras membuat Jessica dan Siwon mengehentikan aksi ciuman mereka.

Tanpa rasa malu Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jessica dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! masalah kalau kami berciuman disini.." Ucap Jessica dengan tidak tahu malu sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan terindah di depannya saat ini.

"Neomu Yeopo'' gumamnya.

"Sungguh memalukan, seorang yeoja masuk ke toilet namja dan bercumbu di dalamnya.. sungguh memalukan" Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Yak! ini bukan urusanmu !"Ucap Jessica menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar sepertinya ini bukan urusanku tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki aku merasa malu jika ada laki-laki yang membawa teman wanitanya ke tempat seperti ini dan melakukan hal tidak baik di lakukan di tempat ini" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap. Jessica nampak geram, Sementara Siwon tersenyum dan nampak terpukau dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Yak! bentak Jessica

"Baiklah silahkan teruskan urusan kalian.." tambah Kyuhyun dan pergi keluar

"Namja luar bisa.." Ucap Siwon

"Kau bicara apa Oppa?! lihat dia mengataimu tadi, hajar saja dia'' ucap EunHye yang emosi

"Eun Hye-ah... kita **putus**.." Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan EunHye.

"Mwo?! Yak! Oppa. andwe !" jerit Jessica.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Anak muda zaman sekarang sungguh tidak punya moral sama-sekali. Namja tadi bisa-bisanya ia merendahkan martabat seorang wanita dengan membawa seorang yeoja kedalam toilet seperti tadi, aish sungguh memalukan. Dan aku yakin Yeoja tadi juga bukanlah orang baik-baik. Kutinggalkan kedua orang itu setelah puas menasehati mereka, hha aku memang pandai menasehati orang tapi jangan harap orang bisa menasehati aku.

"Hey... tunggu aku.." Ucap seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikan badanku ke belakang.

"namja mesum itu lagi ?!'' aku melihat namja mesum tadi berjalan kearahku.

"Kau jangan salah paham ya "ucapnya setelah sampai di hadapanku.

"Memangnya aku salah paham apa?!'

"Soal kejadian di toilet tadi ^^'' katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Haha.. kau lucu sekali.. kenapa aku harus salah paham itukan urusan kalian.."

"Maksudku kau jangan mengira aku ini namja mesum, lho.. aku namja yang terhormat " katanya lagi dengan pede

''Kalau bukan mesum apa kau seorang maniak?!''

"Mwo? maniak?! hey aku ini namja paling terhormat ?!''

" terserah kau saja Maniak Mesum,. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa. karena aku bukan siapa-siapa mu.." Kataku lalu pergi meninggalkannya

#Degghhhtttt

"Mwo?!''

-Siwon pov-

Namja yang sangat menarik ^^ Entah kenapa aku malah mengejarnya dan rasanya aku perlu menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada namja itu, tadi Eun Hye yang memaksaku menciumnya. Tapi ada rasa sakit saat dia bilang _dia bukan siapa-siapaku_, Hah Gila! Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Aku yakin dia bukan namja sembarangan. Hanya namja tertentu yang berani mengataiku.. hhaaa aku benar-benar Menyukainya. Sekali lagi aku katakan **aku telah jatuh Cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya** pada seorang Namja yang baru saja aku kenal.. hah terdengar konyol bukan.

Tunggu dulu, tadi saat namja itu pergi aku melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari tasnya, seperti kertas. Aku mengamati sekitar tempatnya tadi berdiri, aku berharap dia menjatuhkan kartu namanya. Apa ini? sepertinya sebuah foto?! Aku mengambil sebuah foto yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Selembar foto?! aku berharap bukan foto yeoja atau namja chingunya, aku sangat tidak rela jika dia sudah mempunyai kekasih T.T

Aku membalikan foto tersebit dan ternyata... Mwoya?! Saat aku melihat sosok di dalam foto ini, kenangan masa laluku seakan terputar kembali. Disini aku seperti melihat diriku saat masih kecil dulu. Seorang namja yang memiliki kelebihan berat badan. Bayangkan saja dulu saat usiaku 14 tahun tapi berat badanku mencapai 70kg... sangat menyedihkan bukan? Kalau aku lihat-lihat anak kecil di dalam foto ini adalah aku, lihat cara anak ini tersenyum sangat mirip denganku?! Tunggu aku juga punya foto masa kecilku yang kau simpan di dompetku. aku membandingkan foto ku semasa kecil dan foto ini dan ternyata '100 %' mirip? Mwo?! foto ini benar-benar fotoko?! Bagaimana bisa _namja cantik_ itu memiliki fotoko?!

_**''Eomma akan menyuruh Tunangamu untuk menjemputmu di Bandara, ingat dia hanya punya foto masa lalumu untuk mencarimu jadi kau jangan pergi kemana-mana''**_

Aku teringat kata-kata eomma saat aku akan pulang ke Korea. Apa jangan-jangan ?

===== TOIL =====

1 Minggu kemudian...

-Author Pov-

Jodoh memang ada di tangan Tuhan. Siapa sangka orang yang kau temui di _Tempat, Kondisi, dan Waktu_ yang tidak terduga bisa jadi dia adalah jodohmu. Jodoh memang sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan sejak manusia di lahirkan. Siapa saja tidak bisa memilih ingin berjodoh dengan siapa, semua sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan. Dan Sekarang rupanya '_Kyuhyun_' sedang merutuki dirinya atas segala kebodohan yang telah di lakukannya. Ia merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan '_Ya_' untuk di jodohkan dan dengan bodohnya ia juga pergi dari bandara begitu saja, walau ia tahu hanya hari itu dia dapat bertemu dengan tunangannya sebelum hari pernikahan mereka yang di laksanakan hari ini.

"Chingu~ah.. Eoteokhye?! aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja gendut itu.. hiks.." Adunya pada ke 3 sahabatnya yang dengan setia menungguinya di ruang rias pengantin (?)

"Kau harus percaya Kyu pada Eommamu.. beliau tidak mungkin menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang tidak-tidak, aku tahu beliau sangat menyayangimu.." kata Eunhyuk selaku yang paling tua (?) berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ne~ Hyukkie benar. Kau harus percaya pada Eommamu.." tambah Ryeowook yang asyik mendandani Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap memberi keyakinan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks.. kalian tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini.." kata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kya.. Uljjima... cepat lap matamu.. jangan sampai membuat make up mu luntur.." hawatir Kibum yang langsung memberikan Kyuhyun tissue.

"Kenapa tidak Hyukkie saja yang menikah duluan, kau kan dengan namja ikan itu sudah sering melakukan itu..." kata Kyuhyun asal berusaha menghibur diri.

"Dasar maknae~ aku melakukan itu agar orang tua Hae merestui kami.." kata Eunhyuk, ketiganya langsung menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau benar sudah melakukannya Hyukkie..?!" kata Kibum tak percaya.

"Sudah.. jangan membahas tentangku.. sekarang cepat kita keluar sudah jam 11.00 tuh.." kata Eunhyuk melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 tepat. tandanya Kyuhyun sudah waktunya untuk keluar.

-Clek (?)

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Sudah pasti itu Eomma Kyuhyun.

''Jagi~ kau sudah siap?!" Eomma Kyuhyun masuk dan berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu anak semata wayangnnya itu.

"Eomma~ haruskah aku melakukan ini?!"

"kau sudah janji pada Eomma dan Appa jagi, jadi kau harus melakukannya, percayalah kami tidak mungkin memberikanmu pada orang yang salah.."

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung. dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tua yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Eomma Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, sungguh eomma Kyuhyun juga tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kibum dan Ryeowook kalian yang akan mendampingi Kyuhyun kan?!"

"Ne.. Ahjumma.." kata Kibum dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Baiklah.. cepatlah keluar.." Eomma Kyuhyun keluar tanpa melirik Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie... kau sudah siap kan?!" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Pernikahan yang suci dan sakral pun di gelar. Seluruh sudut Gereja di hiasi pernak-pernik berwarna putih, mencirikan sebuah Kesucian. Pada dasarnya pernikahan memanglah suatu ritual yang Suci. Tapi apa jadinya jika dua orang Pengantin yang terlibat dalam ritual sakral tersebut tidak mengetahui diri masing-masing?!

Seperti saat ini Kyuhyun dengan berbalut pakaian pengantin _wanita_ berwarna putih berjalan di altar di irinya oleh dua sahabatnya. Mengapa kyuhyun memakai pakaian itu?! karena menurut keyakinan keluarganya siapa saja yang menikah di dalam gereja harus menghormati gereja tersebut dengan cara setiap pasangan harus memakai jas dan gaun. *ngasal banget*

Kyuhyun sudah sangat pasrah menerima siapa saja yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu. dilain hati, di dalam lubuk terdalam hatinya terdapat rasa bahagia yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu kenapa rasa itu bisa tumbuh.

Kedua sahabatnya menangis saat mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai di depan 'Ayahnya'. Sang Ayah langsung menerima tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kehadapan pastur dan calon Suaminya.

_**(Note : Author ga tahu seluk beluk pernikahan di gereja jadi maaf kalo salah)**_

===== TOIL =====

_"Cium..Cium..Cium..." _

Setelah janji suci di ucapkan, kini saatnya First Kiss yang harus di lakukan oleh kedua mempelai. Dan ini artinya keduanya dapat melihat wajah masing-masing. Karena sejak awal Kyuhyun memakai cadar (?) yang menutupi wajahnya, baik Kyuhyun maupun suaminya -kini- tidak dapat melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Kyu... Cepat kau cium suamimu..." Sorak Eunhyuk dengan semangat, Kyuhyun sempat berdelik kearah sahabatnya itu yang di balas senyum gummy nya yang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya saat di rasa ada yang menaikan cadar yang menutupi wajahnya. Menghela nafas pendek kemudian Kyuhyun menutup matanya, Ikhlas itulah yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan.

-Siwon Pov-

Aku tahu.. '_Istriku_' ini adalah Namja yang aku temui di bandara waktu itu, dan dia adalah Kyunnie -_adik kecilku_-. Bingung kenapa saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya?! Ternyata rasa ini memang sudah tumbuh sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat kami masih kecil, dia adalah -_Kyunnie_- Cinta Pertamaku ^^.

Kini dia resmi menjadi milikku. Ku buka cadar yang menutupi wajah Cantiknya. Dia tetaplah cantik seperti dulu, bulu matanya yang masih lentik, hidung mancungnya yang indah, bibir Plump yag masih menggoda, helaian rambut coklatnya yang berkilau, kedua pipi yang sedikit Chubby, sepasang mata indahnya. Oh Tuhan dialah istri yang paling sempurna di mataku.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Aku masih menutup mataku saat deru nafas namja ini menerpa wajahku. Sampai sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan juga lembut. Saat itu pula jantungku berpacu dengan cepat yang membuat keringat dingin keluar begitu saja, saat namja itu menarik bibirnya aku merasa kecewa.

"yyyeee.. Chukkae..." Sorakan dari para tamu undangsn menyadarkanku kembali. Aku merasa sesuatu ayng hangat itu sudah menghilang. Kuberanikan untuk membuka mataku, aku berharap Namja ini adalah namja ini tidaklah segendut di dalam foto^^

"Neo?!"

Aku _kaget sekali_ saat mendapati orang yang menjadi suamiku adalah namja Mesum, jelek dan maniak itu... Kenapa seperti ini?! aku merasa takdir sedang mempermainkanku saat ini.

**"Mwo?! Namja Gendut, Mesum dan maniak ?!'' **pekikku cukup kencang, membuat semua tamu menatap bingung ke arahku. Eomma dan Appa hanya tersenyum.

"Hai.. Namja Cantik, sexy dan juga Sok Tahu.." katanya dengan tenang dan tersenyum, bagaimana bisa ia sesantai ini.

"Eomma.. Appa... kenapa seperti ini, kenapa kalian menikahkanku dengan namja itu.." kataku merengek pada Eomma dan Appa, mereka hanya tersenyum dan mendekatiku.

"Jagi- Kau lihat siapa yang sekarang menjadi orang tua barumu.." Kata Eomma menunjuk Orang tua namja mesum itu. Aku menorehkan kepalaku kearah yang di tunjuk Eomma.

"Mwo?!" pandanganku merabun seketika tubuhku terasa lemas, dan lama-lama menjadi gelap.

"Yak?!"

-Author pov-

Kekagetan yang di alami Kyuhyun membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Siwon -suaminya- langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar gereja dan membawanya ke Appartement mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun bahkan sampai demam. Mungkin hal ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Dengan telaten dan penuh kasih sayang Siwon mengurusi Kyuhyun yang tengah sakit tersebut.

"Apa ini semua salah kita?!" tanya Eomma Siwon, Orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu Appartement Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya iya juga, aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan se Shock ini.." Kata Eomma Kyuhyun nampak menyesal.

"Sudahlah jagi, ini untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun" ucap Cho Appa menenangkan istrinya.

-Clek

Siwon keluar dari kamar dengan tampang lelahnya, matanya merah. Sudah di pastikan Namja itu habis menangis. Di dudukannya tubuhnya di sofa single di antara orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie bagaimana?! apa Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri?!" tanya Cho Eomma, Siwon menggeleng.

''Belum Eomma. Tapi demamnya sudah turun." Ucap Siwon sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut (?).

"Hufft.. Maaf membuat kalian menjadi seperti ini." Kata Choi Umma penuh sesal.

"Aniya, bukan salah siapa-siapa. mungkin saja Kyuhyun belum mengingat tentang diriku"

"Kau benar Wonnie. Eomma yakin kalau dia telah mengingat tentang dirimu dia akan menerimamu" kata Cho Eomma.

"_Tapi aku tidak yakin_.." gumam Siwon yang beranjak kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang Apa?!" tanya Choi Appa.

-Siwon pov-

Demam Kyuhyun memang sudah turun tapi entahlah sampai saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri juga. Apa kehadiranku kembali di hidupnya adalah suatu hal yang salah. Aku yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Aku sungguh menyesal pernah meninggalkanmu dulu. kau tahu semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan benar, aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu. Kubelai wajahnya dan ku ceritakan hal yang selama ini selalu mengganjal di hatiku.

_"Kyu.. akan ku ceritakan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Kita memang sudah saling mengenal dan dekat sejak kecil. Kau seperti adikku sendiri yang selalu ikut kemana pun aku pergi. Sampai suatu hari Kau ikut tamasya bersama aku dan kedua orang tuaku, dan saat di perjalanan pulang kita mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil kami terbalik. Saat itu kau hanya mengalami cedera ringan bersama Orang tuaku. tapi aku?! kakiku patah .Aku tidak mau Kau bersedih makanya aku meminta agar aku pindah ke Jepang. Selama di Jepang aku tidak bisa berjalan hampir 2 tahun, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya terbaring dan duduk di tempat tidur. Untuk melampiaskan ke setresanku karena berpisah denganmu dan tidak bisa berjalan, mulai saat itulah aku menjadi Monster makanan sampai Umurku 14 tahun berat badanku mencapai 70 Kg. aku tidak mau kembali dan meperlihatkan bentuk tubuhku yang seperti monster itu padamu Kyu_ _Walau aku menjadi seorang playboy itu semata-mata agar aku bisa melupakanmu Kyu. "_

Aku sampai menangis menceritakan masa-masa itu. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin kembali ke Korea dan menemuimu. Tapi aku baru bisa menurunkan berat badanku saat aku masuk SMA. Sejak SMA kegiatanku semakin banyak dan tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke Korea. Walaupun aku tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan dan populer, tapi di hatiku hanya ada dirimuKyu.

"Saranghae.. Kyunnie.." Aku mengecup bibirnya lalu memeluknya dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Ku terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahku. Aku tahu siapa yang melakukan itu, kebiarkan dia membelainya dan menceritakan semua yang memang ingin aku ketahui sejak dulu. Hatiku terasa teriris saat mengetahui betapa menderitanya dia saat itu, aku merasa bodoh membencinya karena dia meninggalkanku.

Dia adalah namja yang paling mesum sedunia tapi juga namja yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku benci padanya, benci karena dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia adalah '_Wonnie_' sahabat yang pergi begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu. Wonnie yang meninggalkan kyunnie seorang diri selama 12 tahun.

Aku membencinya karena dia tidak berubah, walau dia playboy tapi itu semua caranya untuk melupakanku. bodoh! kau bodoh jika akan menyinkirkanku dari hidupmu. kau tidak berani menampakan diri karena tubuhmu yang berubah menjadi monster. kau mengencani banyak yeoja agar bisa melupakanku? kau memang bodoh!

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapatinya tengah erat memelukku. **'My Siwonnie**' kau memang bodoh! aku balik mengelus wajah tampannya. Hidung ini, mata ini, bibir ini masihlah sama. Ku sentuh sudut bibirnya yang terbiasa tersenyum hangat padaku. Bibir tebalnya yang tadi mengecup bibirku lembut. hah?! dia memanglah sangat tampan.

Siwon bergerak di tengah tidurnya, sepertinya ia terganggu aku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku kembali pura-pura tidur.

-Siwon pov-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur di pelukanku. Ku cek suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah normal, wajahnya pun tidak pucat. Sungguh ajaib padahal dia belum meminum obat apapun. Wajahnya sangat cantik, membuatku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar kecupan.

Aku bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di sebelahnya berbaring. Kubelai wajah indahnya yang tengah tertidur, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. wajah yang selalu terbayang dan tersimpan di memori otakku, wajah yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil kuberikan padanya, ke telusuri setiap senti wajahnya dengan kecupan yang lembut. Dari kening, batang hidung, kedua pipi meronanya, dagu indahnya dan terakhir bibir plump dan sangat menggoda ini. ia masih tidak merasa jika aku menciuminya karena, ciuman ku ini benar-benar lembut (?) dan penuh kasih sayang.

Ini baru lumatan kecil dan penuh kasih sayang, belum berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Maafkan aku jika aku melakukan ini padamu. maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang terlanjur menguasai diriku. maafkan aku melakukan ini tanpa seizinmu. aku ingin memiliki babykyu adik kecilku.. menjadi hanya miliku seorang.

Kyuhyun pov-

Ku biarkan Wonnie melakukan hal ini padaku, aku membiarkan dia menjamah tubuhku yang memang seharusnya ia miliki. Malam pun sudah larut dan sepertinya Orang tua kami sudah pulang, mereka membiarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah kami sendiri. Aku masih diam membiarkan Wonnie membuktikan jika dia memang mencintaiku. Terus dan terus dia menciumiku. tangannya sudah bergrilya menelusuri tubuhku. aku tak menyangka Wonnie benar-benar mesum. aku hanya diam merasakan sentuhannya yang memabukan ini.

Siwon pov

Terus dan terus ciuman itu tak lepas bahkan tanganku menelusuri tubuhnya dari punggungnya dan kini kearah depan. Ku singkirkan rambut yang sedikit panjang menutupi leher putihnya, bibirku ku tuntun menghisap leher putihnya yang pasti belum pernah terjamah (?) orang. kuukir segala rasa cintaku disana. ia melengguh karena perbuatanku, tapi tidak kunjung membuka matanya. aku juga bingung apa dia benar-benar tidur apa tidak ? apa dia merestuiku melakukan ini?! Wajahnya pun memerah dan ia menggigit bibirnya.

"baby kau tidur apa tidak?!" kataku,. dia masih menutup matanya.

Kulanjutkan penelusuranku (?) pada tubuhnya. ku hisap dagunya, beralih ke lehernya lagi dan telinganya.

"Ahhh~~~~~~~" di mendesah?! aku melirik wajahnya, dan aku hampir terjengkang (?) ke belakang melihat dia yang sudah membuka mata. mati aku!

"Mianhae.. tapi-"

Chu

Di membungkam mulutku dengan ciuman memabukannya. ia meremas rambut bagian belakangku dan memperdalam ciuman kami. tanganya sudah menggantung di leherku dan terus meremas rambutku. Aku tidak diam saja kubalas tiap ciuman yang dia berikan padaku sesuai tempo yang di berikannya dari lembut sampai kasar sekalipun, aku merasa dia tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan ini padanya.

Tanganku yang menganggur (?) ku biarkan memainkan nipple coklat yang sedari tadi tak aku jamah (?). hangat dan juga kenyal, kesan pertamaku saat menyentuh bagian surga (?) dari tubuhnya itu. Tangannya perlahan lepas dari leherku. aku menghentikan aktifitaskua dan menatapnya ragu, aku siap jika sekarang dia menamparku.

"Wonnie~ saranghae.. jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku" katanya, aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae~ dari dulu hanya kau yang aku cintai Kyunnie~ ijinkan aku menjadikanmu milikku seorang" katakan iya baby, jika kau menolak aku akan mundur sekarang juga.

"Ne.." ia mengangguk, ku sambar lagi bibirnya dan menindih tubuhnya.

Ku lumat dan hisap bibir menggodanya dengan bibir sexyku. Kyuhyun tak segan untuk membalas setiap ciumanku. Tanganku kembali bergerilya ke seluruh tubuhnya., ku elus-elus punggungnya sampai perut ratanya . Kyuhyun semakin terangsang karena perbuatanku. tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak tidak tenang.

Kuhentikan ciuman kami dan langsung membuka pakaian tidur -yang melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuangnya sembarangan, sekarang aku melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang benar-benar indah sekali. ia hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk pakaianku.

"Apa?! kau ingin aku membuka ini juga?!"

"Tentu saja terasa tidak adil jika aku yang kedinginan sendiri"

"Aish.. baiklah bersiaplah Choi Kyuhyun"

Buru-buru aku menanggalkan semua pakaianku sampai tak tersisa sehelai benang pun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat melihat juniorku yang cukup besar ini.

"Kenapa kau tutup mata? ini kan akan menjadi milikmu. biasakanlah untuk melihatnya?!" aku tersenyum nakal lalu menindih tubuhnya.

Kembali kucium bibirnya, ku hisap atas dan bawah lalu kumasukan lidahku untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Saliva kami bersatu dan keluar melalui sudut bibir kami. Aku menikmati permainan ini. aku kutunjukan seluruh cinta dan kekuatanku malam ini.

Dadaku bersentukan dengan dadanya, membuatku merasa melayang. Setelah puas bermain dengan lidahnya, ciumanku beralih pada leher jenjang, kuhisap dan gigit lehernya, meningalkan bercak-bercak cinta kami. Kyuhyun pun sepertinya sudah terangsang, ia hanya mengelus-elus punggung belakangku, sesekali kuku-kukunya menancap di punggungku.

"Kriukkk..." Bodoh kau choi siwon! kenapa kau sampai lupa mengisi perutmu?! bukan salahku juga sih sejak tadi siang aku hanya menunggui Kyuhyun tanpa mau beranjak, bahkan makan sekalipun.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku dan malu-malu menatap wajahnya.

"Haha.. kau lapar?! kita makan saja. biar aku yang ambilkan.." katanya, aish bagaimana bisa kita berhenti.

"Tapi Jagi, aku tidak mau berhenti.." kataku dengan aegyo.

''Kita kan bisa melanjutkannya di sana.." katanya, langsung bangun .

"Eomma dan Appa sudah pulangkan?! bagus.." Kyuhyun langsung keluar menuju dapur dengan tubuh yang sudah naked.

"Mwo?!"

-Kyuhyun pov-

Haha..aku tahu dia sudah lapar. ku tinggalkan dia yang bingung dengan ucapanku. hah dasar bodoh!

Aku pergi kedapur dan mencari makanan di kulkas, di sini aku hanya menemukan salad buah di dalam mangkok. Ouh sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan.

"Jagi.. kau sedang apa sih?! ayo kita lanjutklan.." Siwon berjalan kearahku.

"Hyung?! bagaimana?!'' kataku sambil menunjukan dadaku yang sudah di penuhi oleh salad buah tadi, tanganku menahan agar salad itu tidak jatuh. Siwon membelalakan matanya.

"Mwo? Mwo?'' ia sangat kaget, lihat tampangnya sangat lucu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan permainan ini.." kataku dengan senyuman nakal.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas sofa di ruang Tv. Kulirik Siwon hanya diam tak berkutik di tempatnya tadi.

"Kajja... apa kau tidak mau?!" kataku lagi, sambil mengolesi nipple ku dengan mayones.

-Author pov-

Siwon langsung melesat dari tempatnya berdiri dan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

Di makannya salad yang menempel di dada Kyuhyun. Dilahapnya dengan tidak sabar, entah lapar atau memang bernafsu.

Siwon membersihkan mayonis yang memenuhi dada Kyuhyun, melumatnya dan menghisap nippel Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melengguh dan mendesah hebat.

"ouh..~~ terus habiskan.." perintah Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan kembali melahap semua buah yang berada di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali menghisap kedua nipple Kyuhyun secara bergantian, sampai mayones dan buah yang menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun habis.

"Sudah habis.." Ucap Siwon yang masih menjilati bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun itu.

"Apa masih lapar?!"

''aniya.. tapi kita bermain di sini saja ya.." siwon turun dan mendaratkan lidah panjangnya di ujung junior Kyuhyun yang sudah di genggamnya.

"Aaaahhhh.. hyyuunggg... ouh..ouh..ou..." desah Kyuhyun sambil membuka lebar-lebar kakinya.

Melihat Kyuhyun mendesah membuat Siwon semakin gila untuk mencicipi tubuhnya.

Dengan gemas Siwon mengulum dan menggigit pelan junior Kyuhyun . membuat Kyuhyun menegang dan meremas sudut sofa, kakinya semakin di bukanya lebar.

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhh... Hosh... hosh..." cairan Kyuhyun pun keluar untuk pertama kalinya di dalam mulut Siwon dengan cepat siwon menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dan menghabiskan cairan itu bersama , lalu mengulumnya dengan cukup kasar tapi memabukan membuat Kyuhyun terus mendesah tanpa henti.

Puas dengan bibir, Siwon menaikan sebelah kaki Kyuhyun ke sofa.

"sebaiknya langsung ke intinya ya.. ini sudah hampir pagi jagi.." kata Siwon sambil melirik jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 03.00

"Baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan ya Hyung.." kata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat hebat.

Siwon tersenyum dan mulai menggiring juniornya memasuki lubang sempit milik Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh... sem... pit... jagiiiii..." Rancau Siwon yang kesulitan untuk memasukan juniornya untuk pertama kalinya itu.

"aaaahh... Hyuuungg apppooooo... hiks... hiks..." jerit Kyuhyun saat junior Siwon mulai masuk setengahnya.

"Mian jagi, ini sempit.. kau tahan, Ne.."

Siwon mencium kilat tapi dalam bibir Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan setengah juniornya ynag berhasil tertanam. Kyuhyun semakin meremas ujung sofa namun sedikit tenang berkat ciuman Siwon.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg... " jerit Kyuhyun saat Siwon menghentakan seluruh juniornya menerobos lubang Kyuhyun dan merobek selaput kejantannanya (?)

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya membuat juniornya bergerak di dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Ouukh... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh... faster..." Desah Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah merasakan kenikmatan. Dengan cepat Siwon menggenjot juniornya yang membuat gesekan di dalam sana semakin kuat dan nikmat. terus menusuk titik prostat Kyuhyun lebih dalam.

"AHhhhhhh...Oukkkhh..." Leguh keduanya

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergoyang akibat pergesekan keduanya (?), mengundang siwon untuk menyambar dan mengulum kembali nipplenya. Dengan cepat Siwon mengulum Nipple Kyuhyun bergantian. Tangan Kyuhyun pun meraba-raba punggung Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar membuat Siwon mendesah pula.

"Hyyyunggggggg... Aaaaaaaa... Oukkkhh..." Desah panjang Kyuhyundan Siwon di setai keluarnya cairan cinta yang langsung menyembur junior Siwon dan memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun

===== TOIL =====

Author Pov

Matahari sudah terbit sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang panasnya sudah mencapai di posisi puncak. Terik matahari yang sudah tinggi mampu membuat siapa saja kepanasan. Tapi berbeda bagi dua pasangan namja yang tengah asyik bermimpi di siang bolong. Sang Namja bertubuh kekekar asyik memeluk Namja bertubuh kurus yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja bertubuh kekar. Keduanya sama - sama dalam keadaan Naked dan hanya di tutupi Sehelai selimut tipis yang mampu menutupi bagian bawah mereka saja.

-Clek

tap..

tap..

tap...

Pintu Appartement terbuka, masuklah dua orang yeoja paruh baya yang sepanjang jalan serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalau mereka tidak kunjung baikan aku akan menyetujui perceraian mereka" Ucap salah satu Yeoja paruh baya atau sebut saja Choi Eomma.

"Yah. memang kita yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak, bagaimana pun mereka sudah lama berpisah" timpal Cho Eomma

"Aku mengerti kalau Kyunnie me- Yak... Mwo?" Ucapan Choi Eomma terpotong .

Keduanya membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat pemandangan yang Errr menakjubkan.

Tak lama Ekspresi keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan senyum merekah terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

"Akhirnya.. aku punya Cucu ^^" Ucap Choi Eomma tersenyum lebar.

"Dan aku punya menantu Tampan^^" tambah Cho Eomma

Keduanya tersenyum dan mendekati Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di atas Sofa di Ruang Tv.

"Eunggghhhhrrr..." leguh Kyuhyun yang bergerak dari atas tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya Posesif.

"Arrghhhttt... Appo...!" rintihnya merasakan ngilu di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sosok Siwon yang memeluknya tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hiihhii.. Hyung.. kau tampan sekali" Ucapnya lalu mengecup Nipple coklat Siwon, membuat Nipple itu kembali mengeras.

Entah gemas atau apa Kyuhyun menyedot Nipple Siwon, membuat Siwon mendesah.

"AaaaAahhh...ukh..." desah sexy Siwon.

''Sebaiknya kalian teruskan di Kamar saja, apa ingin memberikan kami tontonan gratis?!" Ucap Choi eomma berusaha menahan tawanya..

Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung tersadar 100% , Kyuhyun bangun dari tubuh Siwon. Dan mereka langsung menatap horor kearah dua orang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Yakkkk...! Eomma... Eommanim..." jerit mereka bersamaan.

"Ya.. mengapa kalian melakukannya di sini?!" Ucap Cho Eomma yang gemas, di lemparnya selimut tebal ke arah Kyuhyun yang tadi diambilnya dari kamar.

"Mian.. Eomma"sesal Kyuhyun menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menaikan selimut tadi menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Cepat kalian mandi dan ceritakan semuanya.." Ucap Choi Eomma berlalu ke Ruang tamu di ikuti Cho Eomma yang sempat memberikan jempolnya pada Siwon. "Good Job!"

"Kau sih, Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Siwon.

"Kan. kau yang mulai sayang" Goda Siwon menoel dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut denagn wajah yang memerah.

"HaHa.. ayo emut 'ini' ku lagi seperti tadi..."Goda Siwon lagi mendekatkan nipplenya kearah dada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Hyung.. hyung.. Eumh..." Kyuhyun meraba dada Siwon dengan gerakan memutar, membuat Siwon merem melek.

"Dasar maniak!" Kyuhyun mencubit nipple siwon dengan kencang dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yak...! Appo..." jerit Siwon yang langsung mengejar Kyuhyun kekamar.

===== TOIL =====

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan baju Sweater berwarna abu-abu yang kebesaran, karena itu baju Siwon sementara celananya memang pas di pinggang tapi hanya mampu menutupi sedikit paha mulusnya. sudah jelas itu celana lama Siwon yang sudah tak terpakai.

"Hyung. bajunya kebesaran, tapi celannaya sangat sempit'' adu Kyuhyun

"No Problem baby.. paha mulusmu terlihat indah ^^"

"Yak. hentikan mesum.." Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Siwon dan berlari ke Ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk saling bersebelahan di depan kedua Eomma mereka.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu semuanya?!" tanya Choi Eomma langsung ke inti.

"Ne, Eommanim aku sudah tahu kalau Siwon hyung adalah Wonnie yang dulu meninggalkanku." Jawab Kyu melirik Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, sayang" Ucap Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menciumnya.

"Dan kalian tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?!" Kali ini Cho Eomma yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. kami saling mencintai" Ucap Siwon yang semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu.. kami lega^^" Choi dan Cho Eomma menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana tidak bahagia semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

===== TOIL =====

Night, Wk Room

Malam ini, malam begitu indah. Cahaya bulan purnama begitu terang menyinari gelapnya malam. Di tambah bintang-bintang yang muncul seakan ingin menambah keindahan malam ini.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di balkon menikmati indahnya malam. Siwon memeluk dari belakang istrinya dengan posesif, sebelah tangannya masuk kedalam mantel yang di pakai Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini"

"Aku juga hyung.. dan aku harap Kau segera memutuskan semua pacar-pacarmu itu" Ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin mengertkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki pacar Kyu, aku hanya mengencani mereka satu hari^^"

"Jeongmal?! hanya satu hari?!"

"Ne. kau boleh periksa Handphoneku. tidak ada satu pun foto atau nomor mereka" Ucap Siwon memberkan 5 handphonenya sekaligus. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengembalikan kembali Handphone Siwon.

"Aku percaya Hyung.."

"Gomawo, Jagi..^^" Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Yak.. bintang jatuh hyung.." Teriak Kyuhyun, Siwon mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Make a Wish, Hyung..." titah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Siwon pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

-_Aku berharap akan selalu bersama dengan Namja yang sangat aku cintai ini seumur hidupKu- pinta Kyuhyun_

_-Aku berharap tidak akan pernah kehilangan dia lagi, selamanya- pinta Siwon_

Setelah selesai, Keduanya membuka mata masing-masing dan saling berpandangan.

"Kau minta apa hyung?!"

"Aegya.." jawab Siwon santai sambil tersenyum memamerkan dimple tampannya.

"Mwo?! aku ii-ni bukan namja yang Keibuan hyung.."

"Ehm.. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi seorang ibu^^"Siwon memainkan alisnya.

"Jangan mesum lagi deh, ak-"

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Siwon langsung membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, di angkatnya dagu Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eungghhh..." eluh Kyuhyun saat Siwon menggigit bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Denagn cepat lidah Siwon menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut kyuhyun. Siwon mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun, mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuhyun, saling bertukar Saiva , dan saling merenggut nafas masing-masing.

"Uhhukhh...uhhkkhuk.." Keduanya melepaskan ciuman memabukan tersebut.

"Ayo, selesaikan tugasmu malam ini.." Ucap Siwon yang langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"Pelan..pelan..'' bisiknya pelan.

"Kau bicara apa Baby..?!"

"Aish, menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, Siwon tertawa dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar.

Seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan malam ini dnegan aktifitas malam mereka yang memabukan dan menjaci candu bagi keduanya. Sudah di pastikan mentari di siang bolong lah yang akan kembali menyambut mereka.

===== TOIL =====

The END


End file.
